Thanos
Thanos is a character in the MCU and in this RP. Backstory and Role in the RP Thanos is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through use of the ancient Infinity Stones, he intended to harness their power to exterminate half of all life in the universe, thus returning it to what he perceived to be a state of cosmic balance. This Thanos is taken from right after the ending of Infinity War, where he succeeded in doing this. Thanos doesn't feel the need to seek balance in the Knitterverse, and has simply settled on a snowy mountain, living a quiet life. However, he has taken action in the RP multiple times, against Gemini, aiding Madeleine in her climb of the Mountain, and in a weird temple that adored Spoons. Recently, he has been defeated by Ganondorf, who took his Gauntlet, and, after forging a sword to make up for it, has assembled a team to defeat him and take back his weapon. Personality Thanos is a relentless and cruel tortured soul. Though his actions have often been unexcusable, he committed them for the sake of a goal he thought noble, though it was just caused by his insanity. This Thanos is from after the end of Infinity War, and therefore is overall calmer than in canon, feeling like he has completed his task, and that the Avengers could not manage to reach him here. Though he is still a loner, his cruel side is not shown here, as he knows that there are beings far stronger than him in this realm. He does not wish to "Bring balance" to the Knitterverse, believing it to be perfectly balanced already. He is confident, to the point of considering losing the Gauntlet a temporary setback, and enjoys fighting, though he also seeks a quiet life. He has no servants in this universe, outside of one dinosaur (long story), so he acts directly often, instead of ordering others. Powers, Weapons, Abilities and Fighting Style Thanos has no powers of his own, besides incredible strength, durability, speed, reflexes, and possibly regeneration. The Infinity Gauntlet, enpowered by the six Infinity Stones, is far weaker in the Knitterverse. However, it is still a formidable weapon, though unable to simply atomize foes by snapping, Thanos can still use the singular stones' powers. Power is his favorite, able to emit energy or charge objects with it, destroying them. Space allows him to teleport himself or others. Time allows him to freeze individuals. Mind allows him to execute very minor mind reading, and so can Soul. Reality can allow him to transform targets into harmless objects. For the sake of balance, these abilities don't have a very lasting effect. Thanos also wields the Double Edged Sword, a gigantic sword with blades on both ends. He is able to throw it and call it back, like Mjolnir, and it can spin faster than the eye can see. It was forged by the magician Ziul. Thanos is an intelligent, defensive fighter. Unless he believes he has no chance to lose, he waits for an opponent to attack, before using his superior fighting experience and the gauntlet to punish their attack. Though he enjoys fighting, he won't drag out a fight any longer than needed. Relationships * Ganondorf * Spoilstal Category:Characters Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Weapon Mastery Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Reality Warping Category:Transmutation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Time Manipulation Category:Soul Manipulation Category:Deconstruction Category:Teleportation Category:Armorchompy Category:Regeneration